


Coals, Contemplations, and Companionship

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, NejiHina Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Neji sits alone on a winter's night contemplating the embers of a warming fire, before an entirely more consuming warmth diverts his thoughts.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kalira's NejiHina Week Stories (2019)





	Coals, Contemplations, and Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of [NejiHina Week](https://nejihinata.tumblr.com/post/189003270002): Sharing

Neji looked up from the low fire flickering over the embers at the soft padding sound of-

“Hinata. What are you doing up?” he asked, voice low.

Stilling in the doorway, Hinata looked at him with heavy-lidded, slightly glazed eyes, then padded closer, tugging at the hem of her short nightdress as she approached. “You’re awake. Something wrong?” she asked, toes curling against the floor as she paused near him.

Neji smiled slightly. “No, not wrong. I’m all right.” he assured her. Hinata shivered and nodded slowly. Neji tilted his head. “I don’t suppose you would go back to bed without me, mm?”

Hinata frowned at him, blinking, eyes a little clearer. “No. . . You should come back to bed too.” she said, nodding a little.

Neji laughed, but shook his head. “No. . . Not yet.”

“Then I won’t-”

“Come here, then.” Neji interrupted her, shifting and holding out one side of the blanket he had wrapped around himself invitingly. “It’s cold, even in here by the fire.”

Hinata hesitated for a moment, then stepped closer and knelt, edging up to Neji on her knees. He reached a little further himself and tucked her against his side, tugging her in right up to him, wrapping the blanket around her as well. She was still warm from sleep, from being snug in their futon with the heavy winter kakebuton layered over it, even without him, but she shivered and snuggled close under his arm.

Resettling his legs, Neji shifted a little to find a comfortable place to rest while still keeping the blanket in place, his arm around Hinata. When he stilled Hinata hummed and shifted as well, all but melting into his side and bringing her head to rest on his shoulder.

“You know, you needn’t stay up with me.” Neji said quietly, and Hinata hummed, legs tucking a little closer beneath herself, and rubbed a hand up and down his thigh.

“I know.” she said peacefully, making no move to leave him.

Neji smiled slightly and tipped his head to rest against hers, sighing, eyes straying back to the muted flicker of the fire before them. One of the coals popped, sending up a spray of sparks, and Hinata shivered where she was pressed close under his arm.

Neji hugged her tighter, then rubbed his palm up and down her side as she relaxed again.

“I suppose,” Hinata said softly, pausing on a sigh that was more contemplative than anything, “you would not like to discuss whatever brought you from our bed tonight?”

Neji chuckled and tilted his head to kiss her temple. Hinata lifted her head and smiled at him, and Neji carefully freed one hand to cup her cheek, kissing her properly.

“It is not anything that need be discussed, my lady.” Neji told her honestly. “I was merely . . . awake and thoughtful.”

Hinata hummed, but her smile was soft and her eyes warm. “That is well.” she said, and bowed her head to rest on his shoulder once more, snuggling against him and covering his hand on her side, fingers stroking over his own. “I will just keep you company until you are ready to return to bed, then.”

Neji hummed, hand roaming up and down her side again, carrying hers along with the motion.

“As long as you do not mind my company.” Hinata added, though she made no move to pull away, and her tone was steady.

“Yours? Never, my lady.” Neji assured her, squeezing her hip, then shifting to catch the blanket before it slipped away from them.

Hinata giggled softly, warm and pleased. “Good. Then I’ll stay, darling.”

Neji smiled as he watched the coals shimmer with heat, thumb rubbing back and forth in a lazy arc over Hinata’s waist as his thoughts wandered idle trails. This time they circled back repeatedly to the remarkable woman close at his side.

Hinata might not have tried with particular dedication to coax him back to bed, Neji thought, his focus slowly shifting away from his earlier contemplations, but she might succeed regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Kalira) or [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
